


hello kitty <3

by bby_404



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i hate myself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_404/pseuds/bby_404
Summary: it wasnt supposed to be this it wasnt supposed to end badlyYOUR CHILDREN WOULD BE SAD TO HEAR THEIR DADDY DOES THISfuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck youwas it my fault???????im sad :(
Relationships: None





	hello kitty <3

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT GIVING YOU A TW NO NO YOU DONT GET IT

I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS 

im sorry i didnt want to  
i dont want to be a girl  
I WANT TO RIP OUT MY FUCKING CHEST   
im so fat and ugly :/  
I HATE HIM I HATE HIM ITS ALL HIS FAULT

fuck

why did he do this  
i hate it

this is a nightmare please its not real its not real 

no

why did he do that

i hate it :(  
WHY DID HE COMPLIMENT ME  
IT WASNT A COMPLIMENT  
IT WASNT NICE  
I TOLD HIM TO STOP  
WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

what i was wearing when i was raped :)  
a pink dress  
a summer hat   
crocs  
PAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN  
i cant remember anything else   
thats it maybe  
IS THAT WHY  
IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT  
I SHOULDVE WORN SOMETHING MORE  
A COAT  
ANYTHING TO HIDE

he was my uncle  
why why wh

IT WAS MY FAULT???  
NO  
YES  
i dont know anymore :(

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this.


End file.
